1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to colors of digital cameras, and more particularly, to a method that enables an output device to emulate colors of a target camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital cameras are a kind of electrical product that have a great sales volume. There are a lot of types of digital cameras available on the market. When a consumer wants to choose one digital camera from the numerous types, there are some criteria allowing the consumer to make a purchase decision. For example, resolutions and colors of digital colors constitute two different criteria.
Resolutions of digital cameras are a relatively objective criterion allowing consumers to compare different cameras. In short, the resolution of a digital camera referrers to how many image details the digital camera can provide when there is a specific distance between the camera and a photographing target. The better the resolution, the more detail the digital camera can provide. Therefore, digital cameras with high resolutions can be used to take very detailed pictures, while digital cameras with low resolutions can only provide blurred pictures.
Colors of digital cameras are a relatively subjective criterion for consumers to compare. Digital cameras of different brands often have different colors. Briefly speaking, for the same photographing target, for example a color chart under a fixed color temperature, pictures taken by different camera models will have different colors. One consumer may favor the colors of NIKON 4500 digital cameras while another consumer may favor the colors of SONY F828 digital cameras.
With the related techniques, one digital camera is not allowed to emulate the colors of other different cameras. In other words, a user of a NIKON 4500 digital camera cannot use it to take pictures that have colors similar to that of pictures took by a SONY F828 digital camera.